Generally speaking, a boot is held in place on a ski by means of a front and a rear binding. In addition, the front end of the boot rests on a support plate connected to the front binding. The rear portion of the boot also rests on a support plate associated with the rear binding.
Conventionally-known support plates comprise a base with an upper part which incorporates a layer of material possessing a low coefficient of friction, on which the sole of the boot rests. This layer is constituted, for example, by the upper surface of a plate made of polytetrafluoroethylene.
This type of support plate is described, for example, in French Patents Nos. 2 533 832 and 2 615 748. The first of these documents describes the assembly of an anti-friction plate glued to a base, while the second describes a mechanical means of assembly, for example a catch mechanism.
The anti-friction plate is subjected to high stress levels by the boot, in particular when the boot is engaged in the binding or when it is released laterally.
Furthermore, it is known that the anti-friction plate/base assembly deteriorates over time, and some anti-friction plates become partially or completely detached from their bases.
It thus becomes important to be able to detach a support plate so as to replace it with a new one.
Especially in the case of rental bindings, it is essential that the support plates be in good condition. As soon as a support plate deteriorates, it must be replaced. It is therefore desirable for the retailer to be in a position to effect this replacement very quickly, i.e., without the need for complex tools such as an electric sewing apparatus.
During such replacement, it is important for the anti-friction plate to be already gluded to the support. Such assemblage by gluing is a delicate operation. Given the important function of the plate in the operation of the binding, the assembly must be as perfect as possible, and hence should be performed at the factory, not by the retailer.
It is also desirable to minimize the cost of the replacement, i.e., by replacing only the deteriorated upper portion, rather than the entire support plate.
European Patent No. 404 848 describes a detachable support plate. However, the disadvantage of this device is that the support plate is assembled to the binding by means of the two rear screws which attach the binding to the ski. Accordingly, the replacement of the support plate requires that these screws be partially unscrewed and then retightened. This operation damages the engagement of the screws in the ski and, as a result, the mounting of the binding on the ski. Moreover, in this device, the entire base is replaced and, even though the anti-friction plate may be damaged, the base itself most often is not.
Another potential problem lies in the choice of the material for the base. In fact, this base must both bear the mechanical stresses generated by the boot and be compatible with the method of assembly of the anti-friction plate. Accordingly, to glue the anti-friction plate, the material used for the base must be compatible with the assembly technique. This material is not always appropriate for the mechanical stresses generated by the boot and to which the support plate is subjected. In this regard, it should be noted that the solution for mechanical assembly of the anti-friction plate, as described in French Patent No. 2 615 748, is not taken into consideration by the present invention, which envisages only assemblies formed by bonding or chemical-type assemblies. In other words, the assembly of the anti-friction plate to its support is final according to the invention, i.e., once mounted, the anti-friction plate cannot be detached from its support plate without damaging it or its support plate.